I'll wear what I want to wear
by blainesmytwin
Summary: Betting against your boyfriend, probably isn't the best idea, when he is smarter than you. Blaine Anderson, learnt this the hard way. Wearing an outrageous outfit to a party, because he lost said bet, will change the way he looks as his life forever.


_Hi there. This is my first ever fanfiction. I haven't beta'ed it, because, well to be honest, this story wasn't going to ever see the light of day, but I decided to publish it here. It's not finished yet, and I'm probably never going to finish it, but I just wanted people to see what crazy things go around my head. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. I promise I don't bite._

_If you do read the story, please enjoy. I'm not trying_ _to out do anyone of these other amazing authors here. Again, enjoy a piece of my crazy crazy mind._

* * *

><p>'I'm not really sure about this, Kurt?' Blaine said in a worried tone. 'I look kind of.. what's the word? Weird. I can not pull this look off'<p>

'Blaine, honey, you lost the bet, so come on out of the closet and do a little parade for me' Kurt sounded a little too excited. Matter of fact, he definitely was.

'Kurt, honey. I'm already out of the closet, if I wasn't then I would be, after everyone sees me in this.' Blaine looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time and sighed heavily.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days earlier<em>

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch at the Hummel/Hudson home. Watching TV as a normal couple do. Burt Hummel, was watching closely, as he always did.

'So Blaine? Let's spice our..' Looking around to see that his father's head has turned to the boys, listening intently, Kurt, decided to change his wording. Burt, probably doesn't want to hear what he is about to say.

'How about we have a bet? Kurt asked when a smirk appeared on his face.

'Um, okay. What are the terms?' Blaine asked as he was skimming the channels on the television. 'Man, there's nothing to watch anymore'.

'If I win, then you have to wear an outfit of my choosing to the party on the weekend.'

'And what if I win' Blaine asked curiously. He had seen some of Kurt's outfits and knew he could never pull any of them off. Sure, he's gay and all, but he is what you call a 'straight gay'.

'Hmmm, I don't know. Name your price' Kurt said after a long pause.

'You have to carry my bag, books and lunch tray for me. For a whole month?' Blaine said happy with his idea.

'Oh Blaine Anderson. Is that the best you can come up with?… Deal' Kurt said as he put his hand out for Blaine to shake. 'Now are you ready for the question? He looked at Blaine and saw the distress on his face.

Blaine nodded.

'What is the first thing Finn'll do when he walks in the front door?' He knew he had this in the bag. Blaine, as much as he loves him, doesn't really pay attention. Sure, he'll look up and say 'hi', but he wouldn't know what Finn would do.

'That's a little unfair seeing as this is your house, and I don't really pay much attention?' Blaine said with a shock look on his face.

'That's the question. Take it or leave it? Oh and before you answer, if you forfeit, I still win' Kurt responded happily.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

When Kurt and Blaine, pulled up to Rachel's house on the Saturday night, Blaine, didn't know how much trouble he was going to be in. Not only were all of the New Direction members there, but Kurt, took this opportunity to invite all of the Dalton Academy boys as well. He made sure to invite them, once Blaine had lost the bet. Jeff and Nick, were beside themselves, when Kurt had told them that Blaine, was wearing one of his outfits. Jeff and Nick, were texting Kurt for the past two days, with guesses of what exactly Blaine was wearing. Some of the wonderful guesses included a Spiderman, Superman and a Mary Jane outfit.

Blaine looked from Kurt, then to the party. He wasn't really sure about this. The shoes, although comfy, didn't do anything for his figure, but they did make him at least 10 inches taller. Kurt had commented that it was easier to kiss him.

'Kurt?' Blaine said as he looked at some guests walking inside. They were dressed like normal teenagers. Jeans and t-shirts. He was very over dressed. 'Are you sure this is the right outfit for the party? Nobody else is dressed up like a clown' He said looking at Kurt with his best puppy impression.

'Blaine. You lost the bet fair and square, the least you can do is wear the outfit and be done with it. There is a prize in it for you though. Which I failed to mention the other day.' Kurt replied and he went to pat Blaine on the head.

'Don't, you'll mess up my hair' Blaine said while pulling away.

Kurt laughed and got out of the car. Blaine looked ridiculous, but he was proud of him, for actually going through with the bet. Of course, his question was unfair, but he wanted to give Blaine, an opportunity to get out of his comfort zone. Kurt, highly doubted that Blaine, would ever wear anything like this, even for a musical.

Helping Blaine, out of the car, Kurt, held him up, and dragged him along. Once to the steps, Blaine, looked at him and again tried to get Kurt, to take him home so he could change. Kurt, just smirked and shook his head. Once they had rang the doorbell, Kurt, mouthed to Blaine, 'You look fine, stop worrying', and there was Rachel, standing there in the most beautiful dress Kurt, had ever seen. Rachel, took one look at Blaine, and started laughing.

'Oh dear. Blaine. Did you lose a bet again?' Rachel asked him as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

'Is it that obvious?' Blaine asked her, while trying to be happy.

Rachel, stood back and held the door open for them. She patted Blaine, on the shoulder as he walked past her. She wanted to give him a reassuring hug, but knew that it would probably ruin the outfit. Rachel, could remember when Kurt, had worn it. He had been wearing it for a week, because their assignment for Glee Club was Lady Gaga. The silver outfit he wore, was to die for and Rachel, had been jealous of the heels. Now here stood Blaine, wearing the same outfit. It seemed to fit him better, as he was noticeably shorter than Kurt, but the heels looked great. No doubt he'll end up taking them off in about an hour.

As they walked into the living room, Blaine, saw his friends from Dalton. The look on their faces, was both amusement and excitement. He knew they will never let him forget this very moment. He saw Jeff, reaching in his pocket.

'Please don't let it be a camera' Blaine, chanted to himself. 'I don't want photographic evidence'

'Lady Blaine….' Jeff, said as he walked over with a camera out. 'Sing 'Bad Romance' for me huh?'

'Bite Me, Jeff' Blaine said as he slumped against the wall. He gave Jeff, about five seconds to put that picture up on Facebook. He was pretty sure he was doomed for the rest of his life.


End file.
